Body Flicker Technique
|image=Body flicker pt 1.png Body flicker pt 2.png |kanji=瞬身の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shunshin no Jutsu |literal english=Raiden Narukami, Body Flicker Technique |english tv=Teleportation Jutsu |jutsu rank=D |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Yasushi Masa, Kamiko Uchiha, Rika Mizuki, Ryuuren Sarutobi, Miyako Kurama, Norio Uzumaki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Naruto Namikaze (Cloud), Shisui Uchiha (Sparks), Mitarashi Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Kazuo,Dǎiyì,Miran Uzumaki, Hanako Uchiha,Tokihakiri Taisei, Killua Uchiha, Sakumo Uchiha, Saito Uchiha, Rubiel Uchiha, Sosuke Mizushima, Tsukai Musei, Kiritsu Inuzuka, Kirei Yuri, Sadao,Kōsei, Abusōbā, Shinko Aburame, Nishiki Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Lumaria Yamanaka, Shi Aikira, Senshi Uchiha, Kise Kireru, Moeru Jonetsu, Reitoko Yuki, Raiu Shin, Ryuk Uchiha, Hibiki Kiyoshi, Hisashi Hyūga, Hiro Sai, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Nemu Uzumaki, Shinzaemon, Tentei Uzumaki, Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate), Ando Iburi, Takeru Uchiha (Shinju Chakra), Rin Towa, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Arai Toge, Kaijū Senshi, Ikido, Karasu Youkai, Inoka Yamanaka, Maiya Uzumaki, Senjō Uzumaki, Izuki Hyūga, Kaichi Uchiha, Kasai Uzumaki, Shin Hayata, Neikan, Hideki Noh, Kikatake Uzumaki, Kiyasui Iro, Izaya Jun, Shinichi Uchiha, Zenjou,Mikuru Rinku, Akari Rinku, Kazuo Uchiha, Susano'o Uchiha, Mikuru Rinku, Kenji Nagashi, Geiha Arashi ,Renji Shakuhai, Gin Yasuhiro, Gina Uchiha, Juro Uchiha, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Kareha Kurosaki, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Yuki Kaneko, Kanka, Kisui Iyoku (Non-Rebirth), Rukia Kaguya, Shinra Uchiha, Itsuki Dairyū, Natsumi Midori, Densetsu, Neiru Hyūga, Zeno Abarai, Yusuke Shinsui, Ryoko, Kanzaki Uchiha, Keidan, Kakuzu Uchiha, Zori (ChidoriSpark27), Mizuki, Kozan, Chieko, Kenji Inazuma, Yūzuki, Kazaki Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha, Ino Uzumaki, Seki, Enki Makaze, Mizuki Makaze, Genmu Kosui, Shishiki Uchiha, Jatai Uchiha, Zenkai, Temari Uchiha, Genshou Yamaguchi, Saizen Kinsei, Shinzō Aburame, Uryuu, Fukitsu Uchiha, Shingi, Yukirei, Yasuo Uchiha, Hisashi Hyūga, Kiritsu Taisei, Takeru Uchiha, Izumi Ōtsutsuki, Yumiko, Kanjirama Uchiha, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Raijin Uchiha, Sozin Uchiha, Kyōsuke, Kōjin Tanebi, Shin Hyō, Hayazumo, Fūrin, Kemuri Kiritateru, Enen, Kakezan, Giyo, Kei Yotsuki, Yamabiko, Genji, Akagi, Sega, Kōten Noroshi, Yoshi, Cho, Oushan Supuritto, Akira Hiroshima, Hideyoshi Nara, Magyaku, Alvaro, Caius Kazuto, Uzume Arashi, Magai, Ayame, Banira Kurama, Muzai Kaguya, Idiana Uma, Asuka Uzumaki, Kimi Uchiha, Kanrai Shimoyake, Hibiki Kichiro, In'ei, Akira Kobayashi, Akichua Kobayashi, Takashi Kazami, Kane Soga, Eiseiyake, Bhav Hyuga, Kaidan Nomura, Soru Kurama, Toshiro Ronumaru, Torei Naito, Shin Hyō, Moya, Daisuke Senju, Higro Yakusumi, Marami Natoro, Engetsu Uchiha, Leon Sanyu, Ryu Namikaze, Ryūko Uchiha, Kane Uzumaki, Ikuto Uchiha, Takahiro Sakurai, R, Akemi Uchiha, Harumi, Hayato Shin, Taketsuna, Kasumi Tōketsu, Asuka, Kasai Uchiha, Ryoji Saeba, Shiro Uchiha, Kenji Nagakura, Gray Kazuki, Shin Takahiro, Tomo Kogure, Tenmaku Uchiha, Himuki Kokutan, Harumi Misuteri, Meian Kanō, Shiki Kanō, Naibu Sanguis, Zecht Shinja, Hokusai Uchiha, Akito Otonashi, Kenji Kayuga, Daisuke Murakami, Hira Uchiha, Ankoku Kiryū, Kasō, Haru Aburame, Shoji Kengen, Saix Niigata, Imae Miyagi, Asura Uchiha, Horus Dokuago, Zangetsu Tsuki, Zenryoku, Dakuryū, Saizo Marushagan, Samuru Kyokujitsu, Nōsei, Shirokaze Fuyutama, Nichihi, Kagerin Nara, Kazuhide, Kazemaru, Maya Fumiko, Isane Kiko, Haruko, Kazuko, Aichi Goron, Rika, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Haru Namikaze, Hitori Koyama, Kukan Yami, Atsushi Hisashi, Kaizen, Zade Kotaba, Koyone Takamori, Yukai, Kenshin Uzumaki, Kenichi Suzuki, Kyōshi Takamori, Siegfried, Naran Uchiha, Tajon Uchiha, Sora Yajuu, Obito Ryou, Tokino, Aojiro, Eihei Uzumaki, Masumi Sarutobi, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai), Yueshi, Kawazu, Sayuki, Sutaa Safaia, Rouga Inuzuka, Hiake Tokari, Suteki Kasai, Mizu Tsuki, Stryse Kazami, Karasuba Musubi, Fude, Yorinaga, Aoi Uchiha, Arachne Zhīzhū, Akio, Negai, Yozoraōka, Kōshū Hyūga, Tabikarasu, Minobu Tetsuhara, Aimi Kataihyouhi, Akaakato Uzumaki, Chiyome Mochizuki, Iris Senju, Tomoe, Enkyo Kōdzuki, Doujinn, Talimi, Asuchi, Soremi, Taijinn, Shuhei Kyoraku, Shiroyasha Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Akimitsu Kohaku, Morakai, Kabuki Uzumaki, Yuno Chōjin, Yuri Kōdona, Arata Kato, Aisaka Momochi, Issho, Tansei, Rīsaka, Raiku Uchiha, Kyura Sarutobi, Okuyuki Raika, Ryuji Yagatama, Misaki Haruno, Heiwa Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Karasu Namikaze, Kodoku, Ruika Kishiraku, Yosuke Satsuki, Michi, Akira Yamada, Hamura Uchiha, Jōju Hankai, Kyōei Uzumaki, Gekihen, Kama Uchiha, Shiro Sora, Taichi, Sumi Hyūga, Fukkatsu, Shinku Seigyoke, Rokuro, Takeya Ogami, Bobu Nomi, Shirotsuchi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Mukūrō, Birusu Uchiha, Shouzan Hayaku, Shunsui Uzumaki, Azumi Hyūga,Javier Uchiha, Aiko Fujisaki, Chokyo Akimichi, Yoshiro, Takayuki, Iroha, Kotoshiro, Nisashi Uzumaki, Sōma, Nazrin, Desko, Sakyo, Canaan, Sakae, Mari Uchiha, Batou, Hiruzen Hyūga, Kiyomi Yagatama, Yuuichi Uzumaki, |hand signs=Ram |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Shisui Uchiha was feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui), likely referring to this technique. Another famed user of the Body Flicker Technique was Densetsu, who used it in tandem with his Fire Release Cloak, making him appear as a blur of fiery movement; also leading to his nickname "The Human Torch". The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as leaves or sand. Gaara, for instance, uses the Sand Body Flicker (砂瞬身, Suna-Shunshin), which uses sand to cover his movements. Other varieties include the Mist Body Flicker (霧瞬身, Kiri-Shunshin), Water Body Flicker (水瞬身, Mizu-Shunshin), and Leaf Body Flicker (木ノ葉瞬身, Konoha-Shunshin). The Fourth Raikage combined the Body Flicker Technique with the Lightning Release Armour which allowed him to dodge even Amaterasu in a split second. Category:Ninjutsu